1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap adjuster, more particularly to a strap adjuster adapted for a stroller backrest tilt adjusting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A strap adjuster has been widely adopted in clothing, a bag, a case, a vehicle seat, a stroller, sporting equipment, etc. The strap adjuster is primarily utilized for restricting movement of a strap so as to fasten an object which is held or wrapped by the strap, and to provide stability and safety. The strap adjuster may be operated by hand for achieving effects of restricting movement of the strap and releasing movement restriction on the strap.
A stroller is a common and convenient means for baby care. Since the stroller is designed for carrying infants, safety requirements for an infant being carried by the stroller are usually a major concern when designing the stroller. Therefore, relevant authorities have made regulations and safety standards for strollers so as to ensure safety of infants. Further, as strollers become more popular, expanding functionalities of strollers has gained more attention. For example, aside from safety, comfort of the infant carried by the stroller, and convenience in using the stroller are desired as well.
For promoting comfort of an infant carried by the stroller, tilt of a backrest of the stroller is designed to be adjustable. For example, a stroller backrest tilt adjusting device disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0001241 includes two supporting straps for supporting the backrest of the stroller, a strap direction guiding unit, and an adjusting assembly fixed to an upper portion of the backrest. Each supporting strap has a fixed end attached to a frame of the stroller and a free end. The strap direction guiding unit allows the free end of each of the supporting straps to pass therethrough and guides the straps' direction. The adjusting assembly is capable of exerting a locking force for adjusting the effective supporting length of the straps. However, even though an effect of stroller backrest tilt adjustment may be achieved in this publication, the stroller backrest tilt adjusting device has a relatively complex structure. Moreover, since the strap direction guiding unit is exposed, sections of the supporting straps which are guided thereby are also exposed, such that service life of the supporting straps may be undesirably shortened, and an exposed winding design may have a safety risk to the infant and the user. Furthermore, the strap direction guiding unit guides the supporting straps and the adjusting assembly adjusts the same separately, such that the stroller backrest tilt adjusting device has a complex appearance, a loose structure, and a relatively short service life.